1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wall plate holders.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is common to store, or more usually, display decorative plates and the like against a wall. It is known to provide a wall plate holder that comprises opposing plate gripping parts that are resiliently held together behind the plate so as to be readily attachable and removable from the plate as required. Generally stated, the present wall plate holders must be provided in sizes respectively that match only plates of one at least roughly the same size or diameters of plates. Thus, wall plate holders must be made up and stored for each range of sizes of plates, leading to limited application and relatively high cost.